BLUE CHAIR
by Sukie 'Suu' Foxie
Summary: Kehidupannya yang terlalu sempurna membuatnya tak bisa melihat apa-apa. Buta. Dan pada akhirnya bergantung pada legenda yang belum jelas kebenarannya. / #15GaaInoFics #12


Di kalangan murid Konoha High School, terdapat suatu cerita mistis yang unik. Bukan, bukan satu cerita yang mengerikan. Hanya saja, mitos ini kembali memegang prinsip 'percaya tidak percaya'.

Katanya, jika suatu saat kau berjalan ke taman belakang sekolah dan mendapati sebuah kursi biru berdiam di bawah sebuah Spider Tree yang ada di pojokan, segeralah duduk di atas kursi tersebut. Pejamkan matamu dan begitu matamu terbuka kembali, kau akan bisa melihat sesuatu yang paling ingin kaulihat. Benda, orang, masa lalu, masa depan—apa pun.

Tidak ada yang tahu siapa yang pertama kali menyebarkan rumor tersebut, tetapi hanya beberapa anak yang tampaknya telah berhasil melihat dan mengalami sendiri mitos tersebut. Anehnya, mereka justru bungkam dan enggan bercerita lebih jauh mengenai mitos tersebut. Entah mereka berbohong atau memang ada sesuatu yang telah terjadi, sampai saat ini, informasi seputar kursi biru itu masih menjadi mitos yang dilingkupi misteri.

* * *

><p><strong>BLUE CHAIR<strong>

_**Disclaimer**_** : **_**I do not own**_** Naruto. Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

_**I don't gain any commercial advantage by publishing this fanfic. This exactly is just for fun.**_

_**Story**_** © Sukie 'Suu' foxie.**

_**Warning**_**: **_**HS-AU. OOC-ness**_

_**For Kia Andrea's challenge: 15 fics of GaaIno.**_

_**#12**_

* * *

><p>"Mustahil." Celetukan kaget itu keluar dari anak kelas 3-1 Konoha High School.<p>

Yamanaka Ino tak menyangka bahwa ia bisa melihat kursi biru di bawah Spider Tree sebagaimana mitos yang beredar. Suasana tidak enak langsung melingkupi. Namun, apa yang ia takutkan? Justru ia ingin melihat kebenaran mitos itu makanya datang ke sini, 'kan?

Kakinya melangkah perlahan dan berhati-hati. Rerumputan yang meninggi di beberapa bagian membuat Ino memilih jalan yang sedikit berliku ketimbang menerobosnya. Namun, tak butuh waktu sampai lima menit dan Ino sudah berada di depan kursi ajaib yang tak selalu ada di tempatnya ini.

Matanya menatap kursi biru tersebut dengan perasaan campur aduk. Antara bingung, tak percaya, berdebar, juga ragu. Apa yang ingin Ino lihat sebenarnya?

Sebagai seorang anak yang lahir di keluarga Yamanaka, hidup Ino selalu berkecukupan. Ibunya mengelola toko bunga terbesar di Jepang dan ayahnya sendiri baru memulai bisnis baru di bidang permata yang prospeknya begitu menjanjikan. Ino tidak pernah kekurangan secara materi.

Secara penampilan, Ino tergolong anak yang cantik dengan selera berbusana yang sangat bagus. Beberapa kali, Ino diminta tolong kenalannya untuk menjadi model majalah _fashion_. Terkadang, Ino bahkan diminta untuk menjadi model untuk iklan salon karena rambut pirang panjangnya yang begitu terawat dan mudah diatur.

Ino bukan hanya sekadar gadis cantik. Ia juga memiliki otak yang terbilang cemerlang. Meski tidak selalu menjadi nomor satu di sekolahnya, tapi peringkatnya selalu termasuk dalam lima besar. Ia memang tidak begitu mahir olahraga, tetapi Ino sangat menguasai renang, tenis, dan senam.

Teman-temannya banyak. Perempuan, laki-laki, orang yang lebih dewasa maupun anak-anak—hidup Ino selalu dikelilingi banyak orang yang memujanya. Ia juga mudah mendapatkan pacar meskipun di sisi lain, ia mudah merasa kecewa dan mengalami putus cinta.

Singkat kata, kehidupan yang dijalaninya sudah terbilang sempurna. Orang-orang juga sudah meramalkan bahwa Ino akan menjadi wanita yang sukses ke depannya. Seolah semua yang ia inginkan akan mudah terwujud.

Lalu, apa lagi yang kurang? Ino sendiri tidak mengerti. Di balik kehidupannya yang seolah tanpa cela, Ino justru merasa … sendiri.

"Oh, ya, ya! Pikiran itu lagi," gumamnya sambil menggelengkan kepala. Ia sedikit memencet pangkal hidungnya sebelum ia menghela napas panjang.

Mata biru kehijauannya kini menyorotkan determinasi. Dan demikian, ia duduk di kursi itu kemudian memejamkan mata.

Ino tidak cepat-cepat membuka mata. Dibiarkannya hitam dan kegelapan memenuhi benaknya. Tidak ada apa-apa. Ino tidak bisa melihat apa-apa. Apa ini gambaran keputusasaan dan ketiadaan jalan?

Sesaat, Ino merasa mual. Tangannya terangkat ke mulut dengan mata yang masih juga terpejam. Ia kemudian limbung dan terjatuh dari kursi yang ia duduki sebelumnya. Kepalanya pun terasa pusing akibat suara-suara yang kembali menyambangi.

_Aku bosan. Aku bosan. Bosan. _

_Bosan. _

_Bosan._

_Aku … mau mati saja._

_Hidup sudah tidak ada gunanya. _

_Apanya yang sempurna?_

_Aku sendiri. Aku bosan. _

_Hidup ini sudah tidak menarik._

_Ah—kemarin dadaku terasa nyeri. Mungkin aku akan segera mati._

_Aku bosan. _

_Apa aku kurang bersyukur? Tidak, aku senang. Aku senang mempunyai ayah-ibu yang selalu memanjakanku serta teman-teman yang bisa kuajak bersenang-senang._

_Tapi aku … tetap sendirian._

Ino membuka mata. Yang pertama ia lihat adalah tangannya yang menekan rumput dan lututnya. Waktu berputar dan Ino membiarkan dirinya termenung begitu saja. Mual dan pusingnya sudah tidak hilang. Namun, justru ia semakin kebingungan dengan apa yang sedang terjadi.

Mendadak saja, ia mencium bau asap rokok yang ia benci. Ia pun menengadahkan kepala dan menemukan sosok berambut merah yang sedang bersandar di sebuah pohon tak jauh dari tempatnya berada sekarang. Dari seragamnya, Ino bisa melihat bahwa sosok laki-laki itu adalah murid sekolahnya juga.

Ino mengernyitkan alis dan segera berjalan ke arah laki-laki tersebut.

"Hei! Kau tahu bahwa kau tidak boleh merokok di lingkungan sekolah, 'kan?" Dengan kasar, Ino bahkan langsung merebut rokok dari tangan si pemuda berambut merah.

Setelah merebut rokoknya, barulah Ino tersadar dengan sosok yang ia hadapi.

Sabaku Gaara. Murid pindahan. Kelas dua. Tidak banyak bicara. Gosipnya dia adalah preman dan ayahnya merupakan pimpinan _yakuza_ di kota sebelah.

Selama ini, Ino sebisa mungkin tidak ingin berurusan dengan berandalan mana pun. Ia ingin hidupnya tetap bersih dan jauh dari masalah.

Tetapi, kalau sudah begini, bagaimana caranya ia bisa lari?

Ino menelan ludah. Ah, tidak, tidak. Ia tidak perlu lari, 'kan? Sudah terlanjur, lanjutkan saja!

"Kau—"

Belum sempat Ino menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Gaara mengeluarkan sebatang rokok lagi dan menyalakannya dengan pemantik yang ia bawa ke mana-mana. Seolah tidak memedulikan Ino, ia dengan santai melanjutkan kegiatan merokoknya.

Ino sudah nyaris menyemprotnya dengan kata-kata pedas saat mendadak Gaara menyelanya,

"_Senpai_ boleh mengisap rokok itu jika mau."

Mata Ino berkedip-kedip dengan jenaka. Begitu melihat bahwa rokok Gaara masih di tangannya, ia segera membuang rokok itu dan mematikan puntungnya dengan kakinya.

"Kau itu, ya. Peraturan sekolah kan—"

"Sudahlah, toh tidak ada yang melihat." Gaara menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas. "Tidak ada yang melihatku merokok dan tidak ada yang melihat _Senpai_ menangis."

"Eh?"

Gaara menyeringai. "Aku tidak akan bilang siapa-siapa bahwa _Senpai_ baru saja menangis. Hanya karena tidak bisa melihat kursi biru yang menjadi mitos."

"Siapa bilang—!" Ino menghentikan perkataannya dan ia segera menoleh. Benar saja, ia tidak bisa menemukan kursi biru yang baru saja ia duduki di mana pun. "Bohong …," gumamnya.

"Sayang sekali, ya? Padahal aku juga ingin lihat." Gaara membuang rokoknya yang belum begitu pendek dan kemudian menginjaknya tanpa perasaan. "Benarkah kursi itu bisa memperlihatkan hal yang paling ingin kita lihat?"

Kepala Ino kembali menoleh ke arah Gaara. Alisnya terangkat sebelah.

"Memangnya … apa yang ingin kaulihat?"

Gaara memiringkan kepala dan kemudian mengunci mata Ino dengan matanya. Ekspresi wajah pemuda itu begitu datar sebelum ia mengubahnya menjadi sebuah seringaian.

"_Senpai_ sendiri?"

Bahu Ino bergidik sedikit. Ia melangkah mundur sementara tangan kanannya memegangi lengan kiri.

"Aku tidak … ingin melihat apa-apa, kok. Hanya penasaran saja. Ha, ha!"

Tiba-tiba saja Gaara menarik tangan Ino dan mengangkat dagu gadis yang lebih tua darinya satu tahun itu. Mata mereka bertatapan sekian lamanya hingga menimbulkan perasaan risih dalam diri Ino. Namun, di satu sisi, jantungnya entah mengapa berdebar tak keruan. Ino pun tidak tahu apa yang ingin ia lakukan saat itu. Ingin ia menampik tangan Gaara dan menjauh dari si pemuda berbau asap rokok, tapi di sisi lain, sesuatu terasa membiusnya.

"Matamu … sama saja denganku."

"Apa maksudmu?" Susah payah Ino menjawab Gaara.

"Mata orang kesepian."

!

Dengan satu kata-kata itu, Ino langsung menepis tangan Gaara. Laki-laki tidak sopan!

"_Hmph_!"

Dengan wajah yang cukup memerah, Ino membalas Gaara—nyaris berteriak, "Tidak lucu! Dasar Cerpelai Merah!"

Tawa tertahan Gaara terhenti. Ia mendelik galak pada Ino.

"Kuberi tahu, ya, orang sepertimu itu … adalah tipe orang yang paling ingin kujauhi. Selain menimbulkan perasaan tidak enak, kau juga benar-benar kurang ajar!"

Gaara mendengus. "Lalu? Kau lebih suka dengan teman-teman penjilatmu?"

"Apa—?"

"Kau puas dengan kehidupanmu yang sempurna bak tuan putri yang dikelilingi para pelayannya yang setia?" Gaara mengangkat bahu dengan tak acuh. "Kalau kau memang sebegitu bahagianya dengan hidupmu tanpa orang-orang yang kaubilang sepertiku—yang menimbulkan perasaan tidak enak—kau tidak perlu datang ke sini, bukan? Tempat ini hanyalah untuk orang-orang yang putus asa dengan hidupnya."

Ino terperangah. Sepertinya, ia baru saja mengatakan sesuatu yang menyinggung perasaan Gaara. Tapi, tapi itu bukan urusannya, 'kan? Dia tidak mengenal Gaara dan—oh!

Ya, dia belum mengenal Gaara. Kenapa … ia bisa menilainya demikian? Mengata-ngatainya hanya berdasarkan penampilan yang terlihat semata.

Sama … seperti orang-orang yang mengelilinginya itu.

Gaara tidak salah. Inilah alasan suara-suara itu mengganggu Ino dan kehidupannya yang _sempurna_.

Inilah alasan mengapa Ino berada di sini dan mengharapkan kursi biru bisa menolongnya keluar dari kehidupan yang mulai terasa menyesakkan. Inilah alasan mengapa Ino mencoba memercayai mitos yang berada di luar logikanya.

Ia kesepian di tengah-tengah kehidupan tuan putrinya yang sempurna. Orang tuanya yang baik pun tidak selalu bisa ada untuk dirinya karena pekerjaan yang seolah tak ada habisnya. Teman-temannya juga lebih banyak hadir di saat ia sedang ingin bersenang-senang—bukan sebaliknya. Pekerjaan sampingan sebagai model dan sebagai siswa teladan juga hanya membawa kesenangan sesaat baginya. Pacarnya pun pada akhirnya akan meninggalkannya saat mereka sudah bosan dan tak sanggup mengikuti ritme kehidupan Ino.

Ia tetap saja sendiri saat ia harus sendirian.

Ino tidak menyukai hal ini!

"Gaara!"

Gaara menoleh tepat saat ia hendak menyalakan rokoknya yang ketiga.

"Seperti apa … dunia yang membuatmu putus asa itu?" Ino memandang ke arah lain saat ia mengatakannya. "Tolong bawa aku ke sana."

Api rokok Gaara menyala. Pemuda itu terlebih dahulu mengisap rokoknya dan mengembuskannya.

"Bukan tempat yang menyenangkan bagimu yang terbiasa hidup sempurna. Aku saja terkadang ingin melarikan diri dari sana." Gaara mengatakannya sembari menyandarkan kepala ke pohon di belakangnya. Matanya sesaat terpejam.

Ino tidak tahu apa yang tengah ia lakukan. Seolah ada yang menggerakkan mulutnya untuk berkata,

"Aku pun ingin lari dari kehidupanku saat ini." Ia berjalan semakin mendekat ke arah Gaara. "Jika, jika dua dunia yang berbeda ini kita pertemukan … mungkin kita akan bisa melihat dunia ketiga yang lebih baik?"

Gaara menengok dan memandangi keseriusan dalam wajah Ino. Ia menyipitkan mata—seakan tidak percaya bahwa gadis di hadapannya adalah gadis yang sama dengan gadis yang tadi mencelanya. Mereka bahkan belum saling mengenal satu sama lain—sekarang siapa yang lebih kurang ajar sebenarnya?

Namun, gadis kurang ajar itu mendadak saja berubah.

"Tidak ada jaminan," ujar Gaara pesimis. Bersamaan dengan jawaban itu, Gaara kembali mengobservasi gadis yang merupakan kakak kelasnya tersebut.

Ino tertawa. "Jauh lebih baik dibanding membiarkannya terus seperti ini atau lari ke alam lain dengan jalan meloncat dari gedung tinggi, 'kan?"

Tangan Ino terulur. "Ngomong-ngomong, kita belum berkenalan secara benar. Namaku Ino—Yamanaka Ino. Panggil saja aku Ino. Dan aku mau menjadi temanmu."

Gaara membiarkan tangan Ino tergantung di sana beberapa saat dan ia memilih memusatkan perhatian pada rokoknya. Setelah itu, sekali lagi ia membuang rokok yang belum pendek itu dan menginjaknya hingga apinya mati.

Tanpa aba-aba, Gaara kembali menarik tangan Ino. Kali ini, pemuda itu mendorong kepala Ino dan menempelkan bibirnya sendiri ke bibir Ino. Sesaat, ia melumat bibir manis tersebut dan membiarkan Ino menikmati permainannya. Lalu, di menit kedua semenjak bibir mereka berpagutan, Gaara pun melepaskan diri.

Dipandanginya wajah Ino yang memerah dan ia kembali menyeringai.

"Namaku Sabaku Gaara. Dan selamat datang di duniaku yang serba tidak beraturan, Ino-_senpai_."

Ino menggunakan punggung tangannya untuk menutupi jejak merah di pipinya. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa perkembangannya akan menjadi seperti ini.

Namun … sekilas, ia seolah seperti melihat sesuatu yang paling ingin ia lihat:

Masa depan.

Bukan masa depan yang beraturan. Bukan masa depan yang sudah pasti. Namun mungkin … tidak akan membosankan dan akan memberikannya suatu tantangan tersendiri.

"Aku benci rokok!" gerutu Ino sambil berlalu. "Dan aku benci cowok yang dengan mudahnya mencium cewek dalam keadaan bau rokok!" Diam-diam, seulas senyum merekah di wajahnya.

Gaara tertawa hambar dan kemudian menggandeng tangan gadis itu. Ino tidak serta-merta mengempaskan tangan besar itu meski ia sungguh ingin menyemprot tubuh Gaara yang berbau asap rokok dengan salah satu parfum miliknya.

"Itu bisa kuatur nanti. Tapi ngomong-ngomong, apa _Senpai_ tidak jadi menunggu kursi biru?"

"Sudah kubilang, panggil aku Ino saja."

Gaara menggumamkan, 'Baik, baik,' sebelum ia mengulang pertanyaannya. "Kau tidak jadi menunggu kursi biru, eh?"

Selama beberapa saat, Ino terdiam. Ia berusaha berkonsentrasi dan menemukan suara-suara yang kerap mengganggunya beberapa bulan terakhir ini. Ia tidak berhasil menemukannya—padahal baru beberapa menit yang lalu ia mendengarnya.

_Bosan. Bosan. Bosan. Bo—_

Tidak, tidak ada lagi suara-suara aneh itu. Mungkin, karena ia tidak lagi sendirian saat ini.

Tangan Ino terangkat ke arah dadanya. Tidak ada apa-apa. Ia sehat—sangat sehat. Belum saatnya ia mengakhiri hidupnya dalam suatu cerita yang sangat singkat.

Ino pun menggeleng. Lalu dengan cengiran jahilnya, ia menjawab,

"Kau sendiri? Bukannya kau sengaja datang ke sini untuk membuktikan kebenaran mitos itu?"

"Sebenarnya, aku tidak begitu peduli—aku juga tidak benar-benar putus asa dengan hidupku. Aku mengatakan demikian karena kau yang menduga demikian; aku hanya mengikuti ceritamu saja."

"Kau ini—bocah tengil!"

Tawa Gaara terdengar begitu lepas dan puas. Dengan entengnya, ia kemudian merangkul kepala Ino.

"Aku memang tidak bohong saat kukatakan sesekali aku ingin lari dari duniaku. Tapi, bukan itu alasanku datang ke sini."

"Lalu? Apa asalanmu ke sini kalau bukan ingin membuktikan mitos kursi biru itu?"

Tangan Gaara terlepas dari kepala Ino. Mata kehijauannya melirik sekilas ke arah Ino sebelum ia mengalihkan perhatian ke langit biru dengan arak-arakan awan putih. Langit begitu cerah hari ini.

"Karena saat aku hendak pulang, kebetulan aku melihat sosok seorang kakak kelas yang sudah lama membuatku penasaran. Lalu tanpa sadar, aku mengikutinya."

"Eh?"

Gaara tersenyum lembut. Tulus. Polos. Rasanya seperti melihat sesosok pemuda yang berbeda. Bukan berandalan; hanya seorang pemuda yang lebih muda—yang raut kesepiannya perlahan berubah menjadi suatu pengharapan.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Alis Ino terangkat. Bibir sang gadis kemudian melengkung membentuk senyum tertahan sebelum pada akhirnya tawa itu lepas. Dengan ringan, tangannya mengayun dan menghantam bahu Gaara.

"Sudah kubilang, kita bisa memulainya dengan menjadi teman dan saling mengenal satu sama lain!"

Dunia baru yang tidak sempurna telah menunggu Ino di depan. Dunia yang tak akan membiarkannya merasa kesepian.

Mitos kursi biru itu pun akan ia kunci sebagai mitos yang tetap dilingkupi misteri.

.

.

.

_*****THE END*****_

* * *

><p>#12. <strong>BLUE CHAIR<strong>

_Thank you very much for reading! Your reviews are very much welcomed and appreciated._

_Regards,_

Sukie 'Suu' Foxie

_**~Thanks for reading~**_

* * *

><p><em>PS: Are you Ino-centricIno-lover? Join our group in FB: __**Innocently INOcent ~ Yamanaka Ino FC**_


End file.
